<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>手术刀 by LaTregua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046310">手术刀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua'>LaTregua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kagami Hiiro, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Houjou Emu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>永飞。<br/>镜飞彩在CR的桌子上发现了宝生永梦的手机，这却引发了一系列未曾料想的事件……？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>手术刀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>披着BDSM皮的清水搞笑文，梗来自以前的口嗨。<br/>想了下还是没写过于变态的内容！（x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>镜飞彩发誓，这一切的起源是宝生永梦开会前把手机落在了CR里。</p>
<p>他们交往不到半年，不久前也磕磕绊绊地上了床，除了镜飞彩偶尔对宝生永梦的医术表示出口是心非的不屑以外毫无矛盾，当然也从没想到过要看对方手机之类的。</p>
<p>他倒是知道宝生永梦的手机里大致有些什么，有次宝生永梦从背后靠到他肩膀上，一只手拿到他身前看消息，他扫了一眼，干净得要命，除了零星几个游戏之外毫无不必要的app，连line里也几乎只有同事，毕竟他们是办公室恋情，连联系人也不用多出一个。</p>
<p>也因为要玩游戏，所以手机设置的一直是永不自动锁屏，这次才能被镜飞彩瞟见。</p>
<p>他本打算顺便给宝生永梦带过去，免得下班之后还要跑回CR拿，电梯里得多按十几个按钮，但他喝完最后一口咖啡拿起手机时，下一刻差点喷出来的咖啡险些把手机毁尸灭迹。</p>
<p>手机浏览器显然是在某个匿名论坛的界面上，灰白相交的色调毫不起眼，但与这种无聊色调相反的是，主题一栏大大地写着——“和男友交往快半年了，我是个dom，不过他好像对此毫无兴趣，我应该告诉他吗？”</p>
<p>明明镜飞彩自认为在美国也算两耳不闻窗外事地读书，但如果不是因为留学时或多或少接触了一些美国的……“成人文化”，那这个帖子看起来简直毫无问题。</p>
<p>更通俗地说，宝生永梦，在一个BDSM论坛里说自己是个S，并正在考虑要不要把这件事告诉镜飞彩。</p>
<p>还好镜飞彩最终把咖啡吞了回去，随后发出一阵惊天动地的咳嗽声，终于缓过来以后，他怀着一些愧疚，和更深的隐秘好奇心浏览着论坛，终于确认了这是宝生永梦发的主题帖。</p>
<p>但就算不是，有什么区别吗？</p>
<p>还好宝生永梦除了这个帖外还没有发过言，他小心翼翼地把界面划到到一开始的地方，心虚地把手机塞进口袋里，迟疑了几分钟还是决定好人做到底，把手机给宝生永梦送过去。</p>
<p>不然到时候被撞见自己这副莫名其妙的表情只会更让人怀疑吧。</p>
<p>明明CR里只有他一个人，镜飞彩却强烈感到了四周传来的视线和热度，从脖颈红到了耳根。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>把手机交出去后他敷衍地和宝生永梦告别，被隐隐感觉到反应不对劲后宝生永梦还不及问出口，镜飞彩早就心虚地转头就走，生怕露出什么不符合他平时人设的表情，甚至回到家时还感到一阵庆幸。</p>
<p>但冲了个澡后，他打开电脑，鬼使神差地搜起了BDSM的科普。</p>
<p>其实……如果宝生永梦喜欢，应该也不是不可以。</p>
<p>他脑子里冒出这个念头时被自己吓了一跳，但说实话……虽然比起宝生永梦，他多出一段和百濑小姬的恋情，可他除了按部就班地谈恋爱以外毫无探索那方面的兴趣，小姬更加不会提出这种可能，所以现在反倒是宝生永梦对这方面显得更熟练一些。</p>
<p>就连第一次上床也是宝生永梦之前若有若无地暗示过的，以至于某次共进晚饭后被带到旅馆时，他看见宝生永梦早有准备地报出要哪种房间也就不那么惊讶了。</p>
<p>直到现在他对这些事还是带着难以开口的羞赧，宝生永梦比他多出的可能也就是一丝迫切，而非经验。</p>
<p>睡前他盯着漆黑的天花板想象了半天宝生永梦浏览那些资料时候的场景，心中暗暗决定，这次或许应该由自己把两个人的关系往前推一点了吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>宝生永梦回到家后也没有好过到哪里去。</p>
<p>在医院和镜飞彩告别时他没来得及详细问，还习以为常地以为是镜飞彩急着回家继续看病历，而镜飞彩也的确干出过向他提出约会，然后把人丢在图书馆里，自己径直去找文献这种完全不解风情的事。虽然宝生永梦自认为是个游戏宅男，也不怎么懂怎么谈恋爱，但初恋碰上镜飞彩大概也是他的运气：至少不会被嫌弃弄不懂对方的心思。</p>
<p>他把手机往五颜六色的书包里一塞就回了家，打算要是今晚镜飞彩都不发消息给他，再去line上问问发生了什么，不过他觉得多半什么也没发生，只不过是镜飞彩一时看论文过了头，提醒一下早点睡也只是不想看到明天他顶着黑眼圈去上班罢了。</p>
<p>但刚回到家，解锁了手机他突然意识到大事不妙——</p>
<p>难怪镜飞彩把手机给他的时候一副难以启齿的表情……</p>
<p>他茫然地抬起头，“你把手机忘在CR的桌子上了”，回忆了一下镜飞彩说这句话时的神态，现在看来，好像不止忘了手机……</p>
<p>这种少儿不宜的东西他当然不会在工作的时间看，但非工作时间着实看了不少，而且由于浏览器设置了无痕浏览，干脆常常连标签页也懒得删除，现在想起来，他中午挂机完游戏后，似乎把手机划回到了主界面，随后又点了一下不知道哪里，就丢在桌子上了……</p>
<p>正在这时候因为电量过低，手机已经自动关机了。</p>
<p>他眨了下眼，洗澡的时候还在想，既然已经被镜飞彩知道了，那明天见面肯定会尴尬得要命……</p>
<p>带着这种紧张瘫倒在床上的时候他毫不意外的失眠了，所以第二天睁眼的时候已经到了再不起床就会迟到的点。</p>
<p>他匆匆洗漱了一番，心思全不在工作上，冲进医院大门时左顾右盼了两下，没见到镜飞彩在大厅守株待兔——想来也不会，镜飞彩有个手术马上就要开始了——才装作什么都没发生过一样去了儿科。</p>
<p>宝生永梦难得庆幸今天的儿科忙到脚不点地，一到秋冬季节，小孩们像是心有灵犀地免疫力降低，流感的、发烧的、感冒的，夹杂着平时就有的疑难杂症患者一窝蜂涌到了门诊，避免了他在工作时间想那些有的没的。</p>
<p>可光靠逃避是没用的，如果他和镜飞彩没在同一家医院工作也就罢了，他大可尴尬地冷战几天，再若无其事地把这个话题遮掩过去，但办公室恋情的缺陷之一就在于无处可逃，更别说还有CR这个逃不过的地方，就算现在bugstar没那么肆虐了，CR也还是每周开会的。</p>
<p>下午快下班的时候镜飞彩line上给他发了信息，问想不想一起回他家，宝生永梦手比脑子快地发过去了「好啊」，看着那个灰色的已读，尴尬又发作了。</p>
<p>他硬着头皮在医院门口和镜飞彩约好的角落等着，发现镜飞彩也和他一样尴尬时如释重负地放下了看得心不在焉的手机，跟上了镜飞彩的脚步，两人相对无言地到了近半年内镜飞彩光顾频率最高的一家甜品店，宝生永梦还没来得及把“晚饭吃甜品不健康”说出口，镜飞彩已经飞速点完了餐找了个偏僻的角落坐下了。</p>
<p>宝生永梦无可奈何地跟上去，莫名从镜飞彩面无表情的沉默中看出了点没掩盖好的尴尬，然后镜飞彩抬头蹙着眉用除了他没人能听到的声音问：</p>
<p>“你……是想试试那个吗？我觉得……也不是不可以。”</p>
<p>这句话显然已经耗尽了镜飞彩所有的勇气，说完后就扭头观察墙壁上的纹路去了，而宝生永梦也终于明白为什么要选这样一个偏僻的座位……</p>
<p>但更重要的是——他是幻听了吗？镜飞彩不仅不觉得他是变态还答应了他试试看BDSM？</p>
<p>送甜品的服务员显然察觉了他们之间微妙的气氛，把盘子往前一推，连请好好享用都顾不上说，瑟缩地快步离开直径一米内充满了复杂空气的区域。</p>
<p>镜飞彩抱着破釜沉舟的决心说完那句话后，盯着墙足足有五分钟后才意识到甜品已经上完了，拿起叉子的动作大到在盘子上划出尖刻刺耳的声音，但一块蛋糕还没送到嘴里，听到宝生永梦的声音又让他手臂僵在了半空中。</p>
<p>“其实……我发那个帖子就是因为，没想好要不要现在告诉飞彩さん。虽然我很早就知道自己有那方面的兴趣了，但也从来没有尝试过……所以飞彩さん也不用勉强自己。”</p>
<p>虽然宝生永梦知道，镜飞彩要是真的觉得勉强，那句话根本不会说出口。</p>
<p>所以他也多多少少料到了镜飞彩的反应——把蛋糕送进嘴里，让自己短暂沉浸于丝滑的奶油中，然后面无表情、眼神却明显不对焦地开口。</p>
<p>“那今天就可以试试。”</p>
<p>话在最后一个音被镜飞彩自己掐断了，宝生永梦反倒更惊奇起来，终于用过长的反射弧理解了镜飞彩说了什么后，更是笑容满溢得嘴角都装不下。他看着镜飞彩慢条斯理地消灭了蛋糕，又把人带去了一家正经的餐馆。不好好吃饭可不行啊。</p>
<p>镜飞彩不动声色地松了口气。意外的是，说出口后反而变得不那么紧张了，虽然也不知道宝生永梦打算干什么，总之不会受到不可逆转的伤害。</p>
<p>他对宝生永梦有种莫名的笃定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>镜飞彩家大得很，宝生永梦从浴室出来的时候拿毛巾擦着头发，还不怀好意地裸着上半身，镜飞彩目不斜视地从他身边穿过去，浴室里还蒸腾着水汽，明明水温也调到了很高，镜飞彩却总感觉还是自己皮肤的温度更高一点。</p>
<p>他中规中矩地套上了睡衣，刚帮宝生永梦把毛巾随手丢到床头柜上，自己就先被按到了床头亲。绵软的高枕凹陷下去，宝生永梦嘴唇的触感在空调房里还是有点凉，镜飞彩一手抓着床沿，另一手抱住宝生永梦的肩膀让自己仰面抬起来一点，意犹未尽时宝生永梦突然坐起身，抓了下头发。</p>
<p>“啊……不过即使今天只是试试看的话，也还是需要一个安全词啊。”</p>
<p>他望着天花板想了两三秒，问镜飞彩：</p>
<p>“要不就用‘bugstar’？”</p>
<p>镜飞彩想起来确实有安全词这个约定俗成的规则，但听到宝生永梦的主意时还是破坏气氛地抽抽嘴角，即使他时常嫌弃宝生永梦不是和他一样的工作狂。</p>
<p>他想了想说：“颅内硬膜外血肿引流术。”</p>
<p>这回轮到宝生永梦嘴角抽搐了。</p>
<p>镜飞彩也意识到这种绕口的专业词汇反而显得自己更像个工作狂了，最后还是宝生永梦提出的手术刀获得了一致同意。虽然还是和工作脱不了关系，但至少听上去没那么煞风景了。</p>
<p>只剩下一盏床头灯的时候宝生永梦终于开始完成之前半途而废的吻，镜飞彩察觉到今天锁骨和腰侧的皮肤被宝生永梦特别关照，摩挲和舔舐之间温度渐升渐高，剪得整整齐齐的指甲划过的时候产生一些微不足道的痛感，却足以让人往回缩几厘米，又被宝生永梦穷追不舍地继续捉住。</p>
<p>床头灯被突然关掉时他陷入了短暂的迷茫，轻微的惶恐之中只能听见宝生永梦带着微薄笑意的声音：“下次果然还是应该带眼罩啊。”</p>
<p>明明两人都什么也看不见，偏偏宝生永梦能准确地发现他平时被忽略的部位，手肘上面一点，大腿和腰的交界处，耳垂，脊背中央……宝生永梦似乎是根据他的反应来调整自己的力道，但偶尔也会出其不意地在某些地方流连许久。</p>
<p>那天晚上直到最后，他们也没有干什么符合镜飞彩对BDSM想象的事，只是他被折腾得感到餍足而伸出爪子推开宝生永梦贪婪的下一次邀约时，身上不少地方都留下了淡淡的痕迹，即使这些痕迹连一天都不用就会被掩盖，至少在此刻让镜飞彩在黑暗中咬着唇意识到了些什么。</p>
<p>不仅不讨厌那种痛感，甚至在因为痛感下意识地缩回去后，内心隐隐盼望着宝生永梦会继续。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>